Typically, electronic devices refers to devices that perform a specific function according to a program installed therein such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet PC, a video/audio device, a desktop computer, a laptop computer, and a vehicle navigation system, including a home appliance. For example, such electronic devices may output information stored therein as a sound or an image. As integration densities of electronic devices have increased and ultra-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has been popularized, various functions have recently been incorporated in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, not only a communication function, but also an entertainment function such as game, a multimedia function such as music/video reproduction, a communication and security function for mobile banking or the like, a schedule management or e-wallet function, and the like, are integrated in a single electronic device.
Such electronic devices may include a display device for outputting a picture, a speaker device for outputting sounds, and the like. In mounting a speaker device, a slim electronic device has a narrow speaker device space. Thus, when a micro-speaker is mounted, a sound emission hole may be formed on a side opposite to the display device. For example, assuming that the display device is positioned on a front side, the sound emission hole may be formed in the rear side. When the sound emission hole is formed in the rear side, a low frequency voice range is hardly affected in sound characteristic due to relatively good diffraction. However, a high frequency voice range may be degraded in sound characteristic on the front side of the electronic device where a user is positioned due to a high straight advancing property. A side acoustic emission type speaker device may be provided in order to alleviate such degradation of sound characteristic.